mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Crag Hack (Enroth)
}} The archetypal fortune-seeking Barbarian, Crag Hack is a staple character of the Heroes of Might and Magic series. Roving the lands of Enroth, Antagarich and later Axeoth, he makes some manner of appearance in all five games. He is one of the protagonists of the Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death campaigns. Background Mercenary days Renowned for his desire for gold, wine and women, few of Crag Hack's myriad adventures are actually portrayed in the games.Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Price of Loyalty (manual). New World Computing. 2000. Crag's birthplace is uncertain, because although he is implied to have rarely if ever visited Antagarich before Heroes III,Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia. New World Computing. Quote: "A decorated hero in Enroth, Crag Hack became bored with his home, deciding to seek out a new life in Erathia. He boldly set sail for this new frontier, and was delighted to find a land in turmoil where his skills could be best put to use." (in English). 1999. he did have relatives in Erathia.Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. New World Computing. Mission: Gathering the Legion (scenario, in English). 2000. Crag Hack participated in both of the Wars of Enrothian Succession, fighting on the side of Lord Slayer from the Frozen Highlands. 25 years later, when the tribes of Krashaw were subjugated by Archibald Ironfist, Crag aided Archibald in the war, becoming a decorated hero. Following Archibald's defeat in 1154 AS, Crag became bored with peacetime and chose to travel to Antagarich, where his skills and taste for adventure could be better served. Arrival on Antagarich Upon his arrival on the continent, Crag headed for the wastes of Avauntnell, where - after a barfight with some goblins in the Wingtail Tavern - he was approached by a spellcaster, Sandro, who requested that he embark on a journey across western Antagarich to locate and destroy the components of the Armor of the Damned, a destructive necromantic artifact. In exchange, Sandro offered Crag an extensive land grant and lavish monetary rewards. Eager to destroy anything necromantic, Crag quickly accepted the quest.Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. New World Computing. Mission: Bashing Skulls (scenario, in English). 2000. Tricked Heroes IV Gameplay Heroes I Crag Hack is a Barbarian. Heroes II Crag Hack is a Barbarian. Heroes III Crag Hack is a Barbarian. He starts with advanced Offense. Heroes IV Crag Hack is a Barbarian. Appearances Crag Hack appears in Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest, Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia, as well as their add-ons, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death and Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, and appears in Heroes Chronicles: The Sword of Frost, Heroes of Might and Magic IV and in Heroes Online. Trivia Crag Hack's Hero portrait in Heroes of Might and Magic I and II was strongly based off the hero portrait for the unrelated dwarf known as Crag Hack featured in Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra. Gallery HeroCragHackI.jpg|Crag Hack,s in Heroes I HeroCragHackII.jpg|Crag Hack, in Heroes II HeroCragHackIII.jpg|Crag Hack, in Heroes III HeroCragHackIV.png|Crag Hack, in Heroes IV HeroCragHackIII.png|Crag Hack, in Heroes III HD EarlyCragH3.png|An early rendition of Crag Hack's Heroes III portrait H3SoDBackdrop1.png|Crag and Yog portrait in Heroes III: The Shadow of Death Hero-gray-05.png|''Heroes III'' concept art for a hero similar in appearance to Crag H3ol-craghack.jpg|Crag Hack concept art for HoMM Online HeroesOnline-CragHack.jpg|Crag Hack as he appears in HoMM Online Crag Hack H1GB.jpg|Crag Hack, in Heroes of Might and Magic for Game Boy Color Sources ru:Крэг Хак (Энрот) pl:Crag Hack Category:Heroes I Barbarians Category:Heroes II Barbarians Category:Heroes III Barbarians Category:Heroes IV Barbarians